The invention relates generally to a carrier for the partial seat cushion of a car seat. In particular the invention relates to a motor vehicle seat, comprising two side members, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the seat and to which is hinged a longitudinal member of a leg support bearing the front portion of the partial seat cushion so as to pivot around an axis, extending in the transverse direction of the seat, and to be fixed into selectable swivel positions.
For known carriers of the aforementioned type the cost is relatively high, the adjustment of the leg support is cumbersome, or both.